


"if you put an energy out into the universe, you’ll receive it back"

by screaminginternally



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: rest in peace Cameron Boyce you deserved longer, this is a Reaction and a Processing Of Grief, this is happy because im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally
Summary: in which Carlos is happy“…I believe in a lot of things that you hear, I believe in karma, I believe that things happen for a reason. I believe that if you put an energy out into the universe, you’ll receive it back.”— Cameron Boyce, Dazed Magazine interview.





	"if you put an energy out into the universe, you’ll receive it back"

Carlos sat on the green grass, letting the sun slowly burn more freckles into his skin. Sure, Evie would undoubtedly give him shit for it, but Carlos couldn’t let himself give up the habit. He’d gotten so little actual sunlight while on the Isle – both because of the general nocturnal slash 24/7 nature of the island, and his mother’s never-ending demands that kept him on his feet.

Being lazy, being lethargic, it wasn’t something he’d been before Auradon.

The Isle had given Carlos skills and qualities that his guidance counsellor had told him would definitely be useful in his life, no matter how his life had been when those skills were trained into him; but the happiness he had now wasn’t an Isle skill; the calm he had now wasn’t an Isle skill. It was an Auradon one.

The Isle was _go-go-go_ no matter what – go to the docks and scavenge before anyone else, go deal with the interlopers so that Mal isn’t needed to descend from the Isle-Kid throne to do it herself, go do the chores Mother gives you so that she won’t realise you didn’t later.

Auradon was ‘ _hey, you were busy, but you’ve got a day with nothing planned. Take a nap in the sun_ ’, and _God_ , but Carlos had needed that before he’d even learned it was something he could have.

 _Happy_ was something he could have.

 _Calm_ was something he could have.

 _Love_ was something he could have.

 _Peace_ was something he could have.

The happiness of not being afraid; the calm of not being stressed; the love of his friends – his family, his real family, because the blood of friendship is stronger than the water of his mother’s womb; the peace of being anywhere other than the Isle.

He was young, but he had a whole life ahead of him, one where happiness was always a possibility, instead of a far-off _if you dream hard enough_.

Carlos couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad and numb since I heard.
> 
> Cameron Boyce wasn't a actor I was a massive fan of, but I liked him and was always happy to hear anything about him and see his anything. I loved him as Carlos de Vil, he brought to life a vulnerable character who showed a desire to be happy, always. 
> 
> I can't imagine what his loved ones are going through. He was only 20. He deserved a longer life.


End file.
